


Naked Feelings

by Orphee00



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Smut
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 08:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orphee00/pseuds/Orphee00
Summary: Une fois de plus, Steve a failli se faire tuer et Danny ne peut plus le supporter. S’en suit alors une dispute où Steve craque et se jette sur son partenaire.





	Naked Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Voici mon premier travail sur ce fandom. J’espère que cela vous plaira !   
> Cette fiction est un two shots. Le second chapitre contiendra une scène de sexe. Si cela vous dérange, vous pouvez vous arrêter au premier chapitre même si celui-ci n’est pas complètement innocent non plus.  
> J’espère qu’il n’y a pas de faute et que vous apprécierez le lire autant que j’ai pris de plaisir à l’écrire.  
> Bonne lecture !

> « C’est quoi le problème avec toi Steven ?! 
> 
> \- Quel pro-
> 
> \- Non tu te tais parce que là, c’est moi qui parle ! »
> 
> Steve leva sa main et fit mine de zipper sa bouche, signe qu’il se taisait et laissait la parole à son partenaire.
> 
> « Ok jusque là je t’ai laissé faire tes trucs de ninja super SEAL sans rien dire. Je sais que tu as été dans la US Army - tout le monde le sait - mais ça ne te rends pas invincible. Tu n’es pas Superman ok ? Tu es fait de chair et de sang comme tout le monde et-
> 
> \- En fait je-
> 
> \- Oh mon dieu qu’est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « Tais-toi » Steven ? »
> 
> Le commandant leva les deux mains, signe d’apaisement et laissa Danny continuer.
> 
> « Le travail que tu fais te mets en danger tous les jours soit, mais ça ne te donne pas le droit de te mettre en danger inutilement. Tu comprends ça ? Qu’est-ce que tu penses qu’il se passera s’il venait à t’arriver quelque chose de grave ? Tu as pensé à ta mère, Mary Ann, ta nièce, toute l’équipe, Grace et moi ? On ne supporterait passe te perdre ok ? Je ne supporterais pas. J’ai déjà perdu un partenaire, je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise… 
> 
> \- Je peux parler maintenant ?
> 
> \- Je t’en prie.
> 
> \- C'était la Navy.
> 
> \- Quoi ? 
> 
> \- C’était la Navy, pas l’Army.
> 
> \- Nom de- Tu as écouté ce que j’ai dit au moins ?
> 
> \- Oui Danno et je sais qu’il ne m’arrivera rien.
> 
> \- Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?
> 
> \- Parce que tu es mon partenaire. »
> 
> Pendant quelques secondes, un blanc régna dans le salon de la grande maison McGarrett puis le Jersey repris la parole.
> 
> « Si t’étais pas déjà amoché, je t’aurais collé mon poing dans ta face.
> 
> \- Je t’aime aussi mon Danno, sourit le SEAL.
> 
> \- Retire-moi ce sourire de ton visage tout de suite McGarrett. Je- »
> 
> Le plus petit n’eut pas le temps de rajouter quelque chose que les lèvres de Steve se fondirent sur les siennes, l’empêchant de continuer son sermon. Le blond resta figé, ne comprenant pas ce qu’il se passait puis chercha à se dégager de la poigne de son coéquipier qui le serra de ses bras puissants, rapprochant ainsi leur corps. Le blond sentit la langue humide de son coéquipier passer sur les lèvres, ce qui le fit paniquer. De plus, un manque d’air se fit sentir pour le lieutenant qui frappa l’épaule de son vis à vis pour se dégager de son étreinte, ce que lui concéda ce dernier.
> 
> « Qu’est-ce que- quoi ? Que… Ok. C’était quoi ça Steve ?
> 
> \- C’était moi qui t’embrasse.
> 
> \- Merci Commandant Obvious mais pourquoi t’as fais ça ? Au cas où tu ne l’aurais pas remarqué depuis le temps, je suis une homme !
> 
> \- Je le sais ça !
> 
> \- Alors pourquoi ?
> 
> \- Parce que j’en avais envie.
> 
> \- ‘Tu en avais envie’ ? »
> 
> L’homme en cravate se mit à agiter ses mains dans tous les sens tout en marchant.
> 
> « Tu ne peux pas faire tout ce que tu veux juste parce que tu en as envie Steven ? Tu sais, dans la société des gens civilisés, il y a des règles et tu ne peux pas simplement embrasser une personne sans son consentement juste parce que tu le veux !
> 
> \- Alors je dois te demander la permission ?
> 
> \- Oui- Non ! Pourquoi voudrais-tu m’embrasser d’abord ? Tu es hétéro !
> 
> \- Comment tu peux en être si sûr ? » 
> 
> Le commandant fit un pas en avant et croisa les bras. Il était clairement en train de défier le plus petit.
> 
> « Je sais pas, peut-être parce que toutes tes relations jusqu’ici n’ont été que des femmes ?
> 
> \- Pas vraiment.
> 
> \- Quoi ? Comment ça p-
> 
> \- Je peux t’embrasser encore ? »
> 
> Les joues de Danny prirent une jolie teinte rosée quand il réalisa ce que l’autre venait de lui demander. 
> 
> « Quoi ? Bien sûr que non ! 
> 
> \- Et bien je vais quand même le faire. »
> 
> Le SEAL ne laissa pas le temps au lieutenant de réagir qu’il le plaqua contre le mur et se jeta sur les lèvres. Le blond tenta de se débattre mais Steve lui attrapa les mains et les épingla au dessus de sa tête d’une poigne ferme. L’autre main quant à elle glissa le long du dos de Danny et se posa sur ses fesses fermes et rebondies qu’il malaxa. Le Jersey boy, surpris ouvrit la bouche, ce qui permit à Steve d’y glisser sa langue et caresser sa jumelle. Après un moment qui semblait interminable, le brun se détacha de Danny et le fixa un instant. Il avait les yeux brillants, le souffle saccadé, les lèvres rougies et humides ainsi que les joues rouges. Cette vision ne fit qu’attiser le désir de Steve qui jeta un regard empli d’envie à son coéquipier.
> 
> « Tu n’es qu’un homme de Neandertal ma parole ! Lâche-moi. »
> 
> Comme toujours, Steve ne s’en offusqua pas et plongea dans le cou de Danny qu’il mordilla et se fit une joie de laisser des traces, montrant que le lieutenant lui appartenait. Ensuite, de sa langue, il traça un sillon de la base de son cou, jusqu’à son lobe qu’il attrapa entre ses dents. Danny frissonna et laissa échapper un soupir.
> 
> « Steve qu’est-ce que tu fais, chuchota Danny.
> 
> \- Tu es excitant comme ça Danno, je te veux, murmura Steve à l’oreille du blond. »
> 
> Le pouls du lieutenant accéléra soudainement alors que le SEAL glissait sa main sous sa chemise bleue, effleurant de ses doigts rugueux la peau de Danny. 
> 
> « Steve ar- qu’est-ce que tu fais ?
> 
> \- Depuis le premier jour où on s’est rencontrés, j’ai tout de suite voulu te faire ça Danny.
> 
> \- Q- Quoi mais… ? »
> 
> Le cerveau du lieutenant Williams avait un peu de mal à fonctionner correctement. Il ne ressentait rien d’autre mis à part la chaleur qui émanait du corps de Steve, les lèvres de Steve contre sa peau, les mains de Steve. Steve, Steve…
> 
> « Steve… souffla le blond. »
> 
> Il n’avait que ce mot en tête. Steve encore et encore. Ce dernier entreprit de défaire la chemise de son coéquipier mais les boutons se liguèrent tous contre lui, lui empêchant l’accès au torse de Danny alors il grogna fit ouvrit le tissu d’un coup sec, faisant sauter tous les boutons. 
> 
> « Hey, je l’aimais bien ! Tu me dois une chemise maintenant McGarrett.
> 
> \- De toute façon elle t’allait pas au teint.
> 
> \- Je t’emmerde tu sais ça ? »
> 
> Steve rit et reprit possession des lèvres du blond tout en caressant son torse maintenant à découvert. Ses mains calleuses s’attardèrent sur les muscles finement définis, laissant sur leur sillon des frissons de plaisir. Petits à petits, les doigts taquins montèrent de plus en plus haut jusqu’à s’attarder sur un bouton de chair avec lequel ils se mirent à jouer sournoisement. Danny tourna la tête sur le côté, brisant ainsi le baiser, et gémit faiblement. Il attrapa le bras de l’ex SEAL dans une vaine tentative de l’arrêter car aucune volonté n’y était. 
> 
> « Steve... »
> 
> Le nommé ne répondit pas. Il joua avec l’autre téton tandis que de son autre main, il plongea dans les sous vêtements de Danny et saisit à pleine main un globe de chair. 
> 
> « Steve je-
> 
> \- Shhh Danny. »
> 
> Steve plongea un seconde fois dans le cou de son coéquipier pour humer cette odeur qu’il a toujours aimé : un mélange de bois et de fraîcheur. Il sorti la langue pour goûter mais ce n’était pas suffisant alors soudainement, il planta ses dents à la jonction du cou et de l’épaule. Cela eu pour effet de tirer son embarrassant du plus petit et rendre ses genoux tremblants. Steve sourit malicieusement, content du fait qui venait de trouver un points vraiment sensible chez le détective Williams. Ce dernier rougit de honte et porta aussitôt sa main devant sa bouche pour empêcher tout sons de sortir. Mais le commandant attrapa sa main qu’il remit une fois de plus contre le mur, l’empêchant ainsi de retenir ses gémissements.
> 
> « Pas de ça lieutenant, je veux t’entendre. Souffla Steve contre ses lèvres.
> 
> \- Steve, tu ne devrais pas faire ça…
> 
> \- Oh ? Et pourquoi ? Souffla le tatoué tout en continuant l’exploration du corps de son homologue.
> 
> \- Tu le regretteras okay ? Ce n’est pas ce que tu veux... » 
> 
> Alors que le blond parlait, il se tortillait essayant de se dégager de la poigne de son ami beaucoup trop forte - ou peut-être n’avait-il pas réellement envie de s’en dégager.
> 
> « Comment tu sais ce que je veux ? »
> 
> Steve ne laissa pas le temps à Danny pour répondre qu’il glissa une jambe entre ses jambes et y exerça une pression, faisant gémir le plus petit. Alors qu’il glissait une main dans son dos et l’autre dans ses cheveux blonds gominés toujours impeccables, il rapprocha son visage du sien, le scrutant de son regard perçant. Le détective se sentit rougir sous le regard scrutateur de son ami te dis que son cœur tressautait dans sa poitrine.
> 
> « Écoute Daniel, je me suis trop longtemps obligé de m’empêcher de penser à toi comme plus qu’un ami mais c’était dur. On a bravé tous les dangers ensemble. Merde ! Tu es même venu jusqu’en Corée du Nord pour me ramener à la maison et- et je ne peux m’empêcher chaque jour de me dire que je peux peut-être tenter ma chance avec toi. Quand je pensais que tout était fini, tu a relevé cette bâche et c’était comme si un ange était venu me chercher. J’ai cru que j’étais mort mais c’était toi. Tu te tenais là, juste en face de moi. Et après tout ça - et sûrement les prochaines fois, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents, je sais que rien ne pourra changer mes sentiments pour toi. Je t’aime tellement que je suis en train de te faire une déclaration comme une collégienne... »
> 
> Un silence s’installa soudainement. Ça y est. Le brun avait lâché ces trois fameux mots qu’il s’était interdit de ne serait-ce que penser. Et pourtant, aujourd’hui il les avait dit sans hésiter. Cependant, il avait si peur. Peur de perdre la personne qui était aujourd’hui devenue sa famille. Sa Ohana. Si jamais Danny venait à s’en aller, il ne savait pas ce qu’il allait devenir.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà ! J’espère que vous avez aimé ce premier chapitre. Comme je l’ai dit au tout début, vous pouvez vous arrêter là si les scènes de sexe entre hommes vous dérange. Sinon pour les autres, amusez-vous bien !


End file.
